


A Bedtime Story

by TinksMind_Thea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Confused Castiel, Confused Sam Winchester, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dad Sam Winchester, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Mum reader, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fic, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, References to Supernatural (TV), Sam Fluff, Sam Winchester Fluff, Sam Winchester-centric, Sparkles, Tumblr Challenge, Tumblr Prompt, Unicorns, father! sam winchester, father!Sam, odette padalecki - Freeform, supernatural one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-10-13 18:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10519107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinksMind_Thea/pseuds/TinksMind_Thea
Summary: Sam and Reader have a daughter, raising a child with their line of work can be difficult but they have the help of childlike Dean and Social Recluse Castiel





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a competition on Tumblr.  
> Quote I got “Wait, there’s no such thing as unicorns?”. As always I have put the quote in bold in the fic
> 
> I hope you guys like this, first time writing Sammy so feedback would be much loved.  
> This was also inspired by Jared and Gen’s new baby girl, hence the chosen name, congratulations on another beautiful addition to the family.

The slowing sounds of Sam’s breathing signal that the story you are reading to your three-year-old daughter was lulling him towards sleep, whilst the bundle of blonde curled up on his chest was looking up at you with eager eyes, showing little sign of fatigue. Leaning towards Odette, you tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear, as you playfully whisper, “I think Daddy is falling asleep…” With a gasp she looks up at Sam’s lazy smile, returning her attention to you she nods. Stretching out her tiny fingers to cover as much of her father’s face as possible, she taps him lightly twice before deciding that he needs her fingers in his mouth to wake him up. As he grabs her wrist he pretends to nibble her fingers, laughing as Odette looks back at you with a triumphant grin.

“More” she begs, bouncing excitedly.

Kissing her forehead, you readjust the duvet so that she is buried beneath it, whilst you and Sam curl your bodies around her fragile form. The tattered form of what once your favourite Teddy, Mr Snuggles, becomes squashed beneath your daughter’s arms; His golden fur is matted in areas and his brown, glass eyes stare up at you - Waiting.

“Are we sitting comfortably?”

Nodding in response, she beams up at you, her brows furrowing as she shakes her head dramatically.  Wiggling for a moment, she pulls Sam’s large hand onto her back, pointing at him before instructing him rather sternly (much like she has seen her mother do before):

“Stroke!”

Laughing at her stubborn huff, Sam obeys, stroking her back and her hair the way she likes it.  Continuing with the story, which you and Sam wrote for her the previous night due to her sudden obsession with unicorns, you knew you were approaching what could potentially be a scary passage. Odette is only three, and living in the bunker with you, Sammy and Dean meant that she was fully aware of some evils in the world.

_“Upon discovering a secret door at the end of the gigantic forest, Odette and Sparkles the Unicorn looked at one another. Holding onto Sparkles’ mane, Odette decided to take a step forward. The door slammed shut behind them, revealing a staircase. Climbing down the narrow steps, Sparkles’ horn was the only light in the dark area. Odette was scared when she saw how dark it was, she didn’t like not knowing what monsters could be out there. Usually her daddy and mummy protected her from them, even her Uncles Cas and Dean would comfort her_ _when it was particularly scary. But they were nowhere to be seen, still drinking their tea and eating sandwiches in the forest.”_

Odette tugs at the base of the book to get your attention. Humming for her to speak, you feel your heart squeeze as you see pure terror behind her bright (Y/E/C)eyes. “Mamma?” she squeaks out. Sam raises his torso, being careful not to jog your daughter. He says, determined to see what the problem is,

“Yes Baby?”

“You and Daddy will always be close by?” she answers, her brows were deeply furrowed and tears pricking in her eyes.

“Always” you assure as you pull her onto your chest, running your fingers through her short hair.

“We will never let anything hurt you. It’s our job” Sam adds as he kisses the top of her head. “You want Mummy to stop the story?” She shakes her head violently in response. “That’s my brave little princess.”

Taking a breath, you continue on with the bedtime story. _“_ _There was enough room for them to walk side by side in the tunnel, so they held hands as they walked further inside. Suddenly, a huge shadow appeared on the wall that towered over Odette and Sparkles; they froze on the spot and shut their eyes tightly.”_ You pause slightly, looking down to where your daughter is burying her head into the material of her father’s new suit, her brows have become deeply furrowed from concentration. She has shut her eyes so tight that creases are becoming visible around them.

_“They both shouted for help. ‘Mummy!? Daddy!? HELP!’  Just as her strong daddy appeared, ready to take down whatever monster dared to threaten his princess, they heard a small squeak and realised that it was nothing more than a tiny mouse who was living in the tunnel. The light from Sparkles’ horn had made the mouse’s shadow look gigantic!”_

Sam clutches Odette tightly, the muscles in his arm tensing as she attempts to break free from his ‘suffocating love’. With a laugh, you pass the book to your overgrown kid, it is his turn to read and you have to interject otherwise Odette will never get to sleep. You know that Cas gets agitated when you don’t sleep while he babysits. Speaking of which, the angel should be arriving in about 15 minutes. Indicating the time to Sam, he gives you a knowing look before telling your daughter to behave so that he can read.

He doesn’t get more than two lines in before Cas is standing at the foot of the bed, a soft smile on his face as he watches his niece trying to untangle herself from the duvet. As she scrambles across the bed, he reaches down, lifting her up as she yelps “Cassie!” over and over. As he props her against his hip, the signature trench-coat becomes balled up in her tiny fists. His expression is intense yet fond as he greets her the way he knows she finds funny (not that he understands why it’s funny). “Hello Odette”.

Turning his attention towards you two, he attempts to speak whilst she giggles knowing it will be his only chance before he is bombarded with questions, “Y/N, Sam. I will make sure she is asleep no later tha-“

“Look Unca Cas!” Odette interrupts excitedly, grabbing Cas by the cheek with one hand, using the other to point towards the notebook which is resting on the bed. “Mummy’s telling me about Sparsles the Unihorn!”

“She means Sparkles the unicorn…” you decide to clarify, seeing Cas’ look of utter confusion.

When his expression doesn’t change you can feel Sam beginning to shift uncomfortably, undoubtedly over-thinking - worried that there was something bad that Cas isn’t telling you. His head hangs as he rubs his thumb along the palm of his hand - he mulls over whether or not to bring it up. His eyes meet the brilliant blue of Cas’ once he makes a decision. “Cas, what’s wrong?”

“I do not understand your reasoning for telling your young stories about creatures who do not exist. What is the purpose?” You silently thank the stars that Cas speaks in a manner which your daughter sometimes struggles to fully comprehend. Otherwise her whole world would have just come down around her.

“Mamma what did Unca Cassie say?” Taking in her large eyes, spilling over with confusion, you see Cas turn to explain.

“Nothing important baby girl” You interject, deciding that you are the only one who can solve this situation as Sam was staring into space beside you. “It is just so that they get to keep their innocence for a while, same reason that there are Zanna’s. It’s fun and provides them with a little more light in this dark world. Also –“ You don’t get to finish your explanation as a quiet cough comes from beside you.

Timidly, with all the emotion of a toddler who received nothing from Santa, Sam looks between you and Cas. “ **Wait, there’s no such thing as unicorns?** ” His voice is barely more than a whisper but your daughter still hears him loud and clear.

You begin laughing, but cut yourself off when you notice how deadly serious he is. His face mirrors that of the three year old in her uncle’s arms whose eyes have grown wide, tears pooling at the edges. A tiny ‘o’ is where her mouth should be, both her and Sam are looking at you intently, waiting for confirmation.

Cas shrugs when you turn to him for help, aware that it was he who put you in this situation in the first place. Swallowing, you run your fingers down Sammy’s cheek, your eyes flitting between the two young hearts before you. Switching on the voice you tend to reserve for when either of them wake in the middle of the night with bad dreams, you purr a response. “Babe, if you believe in something hard enough, than it must be real”.

Getting up from the bed, Sam follows suit, watching as you take your relieved-looking daughter out of her uncle’s arms. “What do we know?” you ask, as your eyes meet hers. “There is always a little magic…” you state as your rub your nose against Odette’s, your (Y/H/C) hair tickling her face in the process - “All you need is faith.” Gently, you lay her down in her bed, tucking her duvet in around her. “Trust,” you add as you look up at Sam, your eyes muttering silent declarations of love , before you look at Cas – he gives a slight nod of the head in response. “And pixie dust.” With that final ingredient you lay Mr Snuggles beside her, kissing her forehead in the process.

Sam slots his large, familiar, calloused hand into yours, as you step back and watch Castiel, your family’s guardian angel, sit beside your contented daughter. As you and Sam are walking out the door, ready to enjoy your evening out, you realise you forgot to say goodnight. Turning round, your spare hand still on the door frame, you finish your nightly ritual. “Goodnight, sweetie.”

As an afterthought, Sam adds to the end of your sentence “Be good for Uncle Cas. Me, Mummy and Uncle Dean are going to go find some magic.”

Together you make the same promise you do every time you walk out the bunker doors. “We promise we will be here when you wake up.”


	2. Wild Mountain Thyme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas are left to babysit little Odette while Jared and Reader go out of town, there’s Disney, a guitar, and a complication; the average Friday night at the bunker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a request from @pandaruler1897 to do a part two with an Uncle!Dean where Odette gets a nightmare. I am sorry for not including the wish for him to sleep with her but I though this was a cute compromise. 
> 
> The song is "Wild Mountain Thyme" and the video I used for reference can be found on youtube and is Jensen Ackles singing his own version.

Slowly Dean rises to his knees with Odette perched upon his shoulders, her fingers clutching his hair tight. Sitting back on his heels he imitates a buzzer as he lifted his right index finger beside his ear, “Press the button” he instructed, giggling Odette tapped her finger to his. Her Y/H/C falling in front of her face as Dean wiggles his torso before letting himself fall on his back, throwing Odette to the bed. She lays there for a second, laughing with her hands by her head, before she is begging for him to do it again. Burying his head into the duvet, Dean prepares himself so that his niece can climb aboard once again. On his way up he notices you leaning against the doorframe with your arms crossed and a warmth in your eyes, instead of stopping he once again brings his index finger to be level with his ear. As soon as Odette presses ‘the button’ Dean announces “Going Down” before he flips around, landing on his back.

“Dinner’s ready kids” You declare before heading back to the kitchen, leaving the sounds of your brother-in-law protesting behind you.

                                                                                

* * *

 

Strolling into the kitchen with Odette sat on his left arm, whilst the other is wrapped across her chest to keep her secure, he lifts her up so that she is at eye level with her giant of a father. She promptly proceeds to grab his cheeks in both hands as she kisses him on the nose, squealing as Dean places her in her high chair. As they sit down to eat, Dean begins to Shovel down his steak, taking a swig from his beer with food still in his mouth. You purse your lips out of amusement and disapproval, watching the more civilised of the brothers, your husband, taking sips of water in between bites.

Out of the corner of your eye you notice Odette pushing her miniature meal around the bowl, using her fork to make a small pile of peas and mash up the baby potatoes. “O, don’t play with your food sweetie, it’s bad manners.” She pauses, eyebrows furrowed as she processes what you just said, you can hear the cogs whirring, she truly is her father’s daughter. After looking at her uncle and then her dad, he eyes meet yours, staring steadily at you she picks up her fork again; bringing it down on top of another potato quarter.

“Odette Mary Lucille Winchester. Do not look at your mother that way…” Sam warned.

“But it’s not fair!” Your daughter huffed back, arms across her chest, pouting.

Out of the corner of your eye you could see Dean trying desperately to stifle the laugh which was rising in his throat due to his niece looking identical to her father when he was younger and her mother, you, when you first met the brothers.

As Sam was in the middle of explaining how he knew it wasn’t fair but it was just what society requires and everybody must do it, including adults, when Odette thrust her fork in Dean’s general vicinity.

“But Unca Bean does it!” she accused, cutting Sam off as his explanation became more of a ramble.

The look of utter betrayal in the green eyes that stared back was almost comical, especially as your brother-in-law’s hand flew to his chest; feigning shock. He completed the look with his lips forming a small ‘o’.

After a short pause, he retaliates with one of his famously quick-witted ripostes. “Well… erm… Listen to your mother!”

As soon as your back is turned Dean proceeds to stick his tongue out at Odette as she gives in and attempts to correct her poor manners. As though he were waiting for the conflict to resolve, Castiel appears beside Dean with a hand on his shoulder making the poor man jump; smacking his knee on the table. Throughout the rest of dinner, you focus on feeding Odette as she loses interest in using her cutlery – having the epiphany that to use one’s hands with one’s food allows one to not only eat more at once – Sam and Castiel discuss babysitting plans and instructions whilst Dean remains worryingly quiet; you remain ignorant to the faces he is pulling behind your back to make his niece laugh. Every time you turn to look at him, certain that he is guilty of sending Odette into fits of giggles, he puts on his poker face as he nods along to what his brother is saying.

Soon it was nearing 6 o’clock. “Come give Daddy a kiss, me and Mummy need to go see Nanna and Grampa” Sam says, crouching till he is eye level with Odette. Throwing her arms around his neck, she shakes her head, begging him not to go.

“I need you to do something for me O” He says prying her arms of him so that he can hold her tiny hands in one of his. “I need you to be good for Uncle Dean and Uncle Cas. I need you to look after them and make sure Dean goes to bed on time.”

“Do you think you can do that for me?” He asks, searching her eyes.

As she nods determinedly tears begin to fall from her eyes. “That’s my girl” he hums whilst he uses his thumb to wipe away a stray teardrop that is slowly sliding down her cheek.

Standing back up he rustles her hair with a smile before allowing you to say your goodbyes. Holding her tight your whisper into her ear that age old promise to be there when she wakes up in the morning, even though it will only be a phone call you will still be ‘ _right there’._ Resting your hand on her heart, she places her hand on top of it so that she can remember your touch in the morning.

                                                                                         

* * *

 

The only light to be seen in the bunker was the soft glow of Odette’s nightlight which Dean had forgotten to turn off after he had tucked her in bed. The poor girl had been so determined to stay up till midnight watching movies with her uncles but she had fallen asleep, somewhere between the end of _Tangled_ and the middle of _The Little Mermaid_ , her head on Deans chest. He had picked her up and carried her to her room, she only stirred once to place a gentle kiss on his chin as he placed her on the pillow. In his state of fatigue, he had forgotten to turn the angel shaped lamp of before heading to his own room due to the seductive call of his dreams.

Arms and legs thrash around, tangling themselves in the warm material that was attempting to restrain them, blonde hair stuck to the drenched forehead of its owner, Odette’s once ‘Pink Champagne’ pyjamas were now a deep crimson. Waking with such a start that she ends up knocking her head on the edge of her bedside table, breathing heavily she runs to Dean’s room, rubbing the top of her head, bursting through the door which shocks him enough to warrant a gun being whipped out from under his pillow and pointed at the dishevelled four-year-old.

“Jesus O! I could have shot you! Don’t you know how dangerous it is to sneak up on me?!” He lectures between deep breaths, hands on his hips. Unable to hold up the strong façade, she bursts into tears.

“Crap” Dean mutters as he pulls her onto the bed beside him. “I’m sorry O, I didn’t mean to sound angry, I promise I am not angry with you I was just scared.” Tears continue to pour down her cheeks as she buries herself under his arm. “Oh baby. What’s wrong?” He asks as he begins to stroke her hair.

“Nightmare” She squeezes out with a sniffle.

“Want Uncle Dean to sing you a song?” He suggests, picking up his guitar pre-emptively.

She nods furiously, drawing the duvet over her tiny frame, the tears still falling but at a slightly slower rate. Tugging at her Uncles sleeve to make sure he is paying attention; she gently asks him to sing “the mountain song”. Smiling he begins to strum.

_Oh, the summer time is coming_

_And the trees are sweetly blooming_

_And the wild mountain thyme_

_Grows around the blooming heather_

_Will you go, lassie, go_

_And we’ll all go together_

_And the wild mountain thyme_

_Blows around the blooming heather_

_Will you go lassie, go_

Odette’s ragged breathing softens as she shuts her eyes tight, clenching her fist around the material of Dean’s shirt.

 

_I will build my love a bower_

_On yon clear and crystal fountain_

_And on it I would place_

_All the colours of the mountain_

_Will you go lassie, go_

_And we’ll all fall together_

_And the wild mountain thyme_

_Blows around the blooming heather_

Castiel, who had been sat in the kitchen due to his niece’s instructions, appeared in the doorway after hearing the unmistakable dulcet tones emanating from the oldest Winchester’s room. Scooping the doe-eyed child into his arms before sitting beside Dean, leaning against the headboard.

 

_If my true love were gone_

_I would surely find another_

_And to her I would sing_

_Things that make her know I want her_

Noticing the dried salt tracks which ran down his niece’s face Castiel kisses the top of her forehead as Odette struggles to stop her eyes from fluttering shut and staying that way.

 

_Would you go, lassie, go?_

_And we’ll all go together_

_Where the wild mountain thyme_

_Grows around that blooming heather._

 

Enveloping Odette in his wings, Castiel begins to gently rock her, fully aware that the song is coming to an end. Dean’s voice is becoming softer, his chords becoming lighter, as he prepares to make a silent exit to go sleep in his brother’s room for the night.

 

_Would you, go, lassie, go?_

Drawing out the final note, carefully removing his weight from the bed, Cas nods to Dean ‘yes I am okay to stay like this tonight’. Grateful, Dean takes one last look at the gentle rise of the now dreaming toddler, whispering the family promise before heading out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this. My requests are always open and you can reach me on here or tumblr!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my GISHWHES teammate Rachel for proofreading this <3


End file.
